


That which Hurts can also Heal

by HissHex



Series: JonElias Week [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: For #JoneliasWeek2020 Day 2. Caretaking & ManipulationThe static hiss of the tape recorder cut through the silence of the Archives. Everyone else had long since left, if they had even bothered to turn up at all in Tim’s case, and Jon was left alone in the empty office.The Archivist himself was curled up under his desk, head pressed between his knees as pain stabbed behind his eyes. A low whine ripped from his throat as he curled himself into a tighter ball.Jon is punished by the Beholding for going too long without a statement, Elias "helps"
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: JonElias Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893502
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66
Collections: Jonelias Week 2020





	That which Hurts can also Heal

**Author's Note:**

> It's just so... easy to write Jon having a bad time.   
> That's all TMA is, for the most part, hundreds of episodes of Jon having a bad fucking time. Give the man a break.

The static hiss of the tape recorder cut through the silence of the Archives. Everyone else had long since left, if they had even bothered to turn up at all in Tim’s case, and Jon was left alone in the empty office.    
The Archivist himself was curled up under his desk, head pressed between his knees as pain stabbed behind his eyes. A low whine ripped from his throat as he curled himself into a tighter ball. 

He wasn’t stupid, he knew that with each statement he read, his dependency on them got worse and worse, causing increasingly painful migraines whenever he went too long without reading one. The only way to make the pain recede was to read another statement, but he knew that was just making the problem worse.    
  
Maybe if he just waited it out, the pain would fade. Just a few more minutes he told himself, and then it will feel better. 

The static covered up the sound of the door opening and expensive shoes walking up to the desk. He flinched as he heard a voice from above him. His name? He couldn’t make out the words, just gentle words and smug concern. A hand reached down and pulled his head away from his arms, gently shifting hair away from his eyes.    
  
Soft shushing as he felt himself be dragged up into the familiar sharp cologne that Elias favoured. Jon rested his head on Elias’ suited chest as he was sat onto his lap, his boss cradling him against his chest. A hand ran through his hair, detangling the knots and snags as it went. A click and the static abruptly cut off.    
  
“-on? Jon?” The pain slowly receded and Jon was left feeling fuzzy and confused.   
  
“...’lias?” A soft sigh.    
  
“Ah, there you are. Come on Archivist, as pleasant as this is, you should probably be on your way.” Jon scowled and shoved his face further into the fabric beneath him, clutching onto Elias’ shirt. Unwilling to abandon this unexpected relief. A soft chuckle sounded next to his ear as Elias carefully pried Jon’s fingers away from him.    
“Alright then, I can stay for a little bit longer. Hmm, how about a statement? Yes, I think that will do quite nicely.”   
  
Jon tried to protest. He  _ didn’t want _ another statement, he didn’t know what they were doing to him but everyone in the archives knew it was nothing good. The sound of papers shuffled before Elias picked one out and started reading. Jon felt himself forcibly relax as he was pulled into the story, any remaining pain fading swiftly. He drowsily tried to pull himself away from Elias, maybe if he didn’t listen to the full statement, it wouldn’t change him so much. Maybe he could stay human if he just blocked out the sound. Maybe it would have been better if he had just  _ not started reading the damn things in the first place!  _ _   
_ _   
  
_ It didn’t matter, his struggles were pointless.   
  
  
The statement finally ended. Jon felt drained and relaxed and oh so guilty.  
  
A brief press of lips to his temple, a smug grin.  
  
"Sleep, my Archivist"  
  
Jon made a weak attempt to stay awake, before the release of pain and stress finally overtook him and he fell asleep with Elias' fingers gently tugging at his hair.   



End file.
